


Визитка: кто такие «аишки»?

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020
Summary: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Akatsuki_no_Yona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>Будьте бдительны! Досье содержит 13 глав.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|01: общая коллекция; визитка; деанон, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	1. Досье

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Akatsuki_no_Yona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`
> 
> Будьте бдительны! Досье содержит 13 глав.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ###### 

  
  



	2. гриф: секретно

  
  



	3. гриф: рассветный

  
  



	4. гриф: небесный

  
  



	5. гриф: чёрный

  
  



	6. гриф: оранжевый

  
  



	7. гриф: белый

  
  



	8. гриф: синий

  
  



	9. гриф: зелёный

  
  



	10. гриф: жёлтый

  
  



	11. гриф: икс

  
  



	12. гриф: QR

  
  



	13. гриф: AY

  
  



End file.
